Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall: A Maximum Ride Fanfiction
by redpandaluver101
Summary: 14 year old Winter and 5 year old Navy are much different from other kids. Okay, MUCH MUCH DIFFERENT. They were both experimented on in The School, In California. There, their dna was altered, making them 2% avian, and 98% human. The result? Wings on humans. The freedom is extrodinary when they have wings. Just one problem. There are more hybrids. And not all hybrids are good
1. Chapter 1

Hey my red pandas! Chantal Here! I've decided to have a new obsession, MAXIMUM RIDE! I'm just like her, minus the personality, so yah! Hope you enjoy this!

**I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JAMES PATTERSON DOES**


	2. Chapter 2

_The rain splatters against the road, dropping like darts onto my face_

_My bare feet thump against the forest floor, not tripping once. Navy follows me, his determined face set ahead of us._

_I hear foliage rustling, then a wolf jumps in front of us. I skid to a stop, holding out my arm so Navy doesn't ram into me. His eyes are hard, ready for a fight._

_The wolf leaps over me, going to Navy._

_"NO!" I yell as the wolf tears at him, my little baby._

_He tries to get away, and I open my genetically grafted wings and pushed off the ground. I fly high up, and dart right on the wolf. He won't let go, as Navy's wings are torn off, his skin shredded._

_The wolf throws his ruined body aside, and looks up at me, with his bloodied teeth showing._

_I look at my hands, covered in his blood, **Navy's blood.**_

* * *

><p>"AH!" I yell, bolting up in bed.<p>

I feel someone turn in my bed, and I turn slowly. It was a nightmare, a terrible nightmare.

My baby, my little Navy is curled up next to me. I take his image in.

His small, 5 year old size, the long eyelashes, the thin yet rounded face, the unbrushed messed up navy black hair (thus the nickname Navy)

He groans, and opens his bright green eyes.

"Morning Winter." He whispers. I know, you might be thinking "what the heck? What kind of names are those?!" Well, give us some credit. We named ourselves.

We never had parents, never will. We were born in a lab in California, called The School. They grafted bird DNA into our genes, so voila, wings. Yay.

"Want some breakfast?" I say to him, and he turns over onto his side so he doesn't lay on his wings. He nods and then, starts to nod off. I snap my fingers under his nose, and his eyes snap open.

"OW!" I roll my eyes. I get up and go over to my small dresser. I pik out loose sweatpants and a shirt. Navy rubs his eyes and stares at me.

"Don't look" His eyes widen and he hurriedly runs out the door, skipping steps on the way down the stairs. I put on my clothes, do the essentials, put my hair in a ponytail, and follow him down. Once I get down, he's already dressed, combed, and eating breakfast. Helpful when you got super speed.

Me, I had to do everything the hard way. But, I am not completely powerless. I have telekinesis, I can move things with my mind.

"Hey, did you take your meds?" I ask Navy, looking over my shoulder as I reach for the medicine cabin. He nods his head, and I withdraw my hand. I have to make sure he takes it. He goes crazy if he doesn't. Side effect of ADHD. I look around the spacious room, confining the living room, dining room, and kitchen all in one. It's just enough for the two of us, but it seems so empty at the same time. It wasn't all this empty at first, we used to have someone else, but I don't really want to talk about her.

I clear the thought out of my head and creep up behind Navy. He turns around to where I'm standing.

"Now, where do you want to go today?" I ask him, crouching down. His eyes wander, then rest on me again.

"Can we go for our hike?" We always go on a hike every other day., Today was a Tuesday, but I was up for anything.

"Sure, let's go" I take his hand, and we walk out to the terrace overlooking a valley of flowers. We both spread out our wings and take off.

"RACE YA!" Navy shrieks, and pelts off. I groan, and follow. He's a cute kid, but he also comes with the aggravation.


	3. Chapter 3

We touch down on the border of where our lawn meets the Oregon woods. It looks so much like the forest in my nightmare, and I shiver. Navy looks at me, and I regain my wits. He always looks up to me. I can't afford to look like a wimp.

I shift the backpack I filled with food to my other shoulder. It's heavy, but being born with super human strength, it's no problem.

Navy tugs at my sleeve, and I look at him.

"Come on! We gotta go!" He whines. I smile and nod, biting on suspicion.

We walk like human beings into the woods, in case anybody decides to trek in. I am on guard all the time, half trying to keep and eye on Navy, half keeping an eye out for danger.

"Winter?" Navy asks. I keep my eye on the woods, but jerk my head to show that I'm listening.

"Hmm?"

"Why do we have to always hide, and be careful?"

I sigh, he asks that question every day.

"You know why. Some people want us to do experiments on us, others just don't understand us. That's why we have to hide." He gives a huff, obviously not happy with his , still, it's the truth. And sometimes, the truth sucks.

Like the truth that we're not normal.

Or the truth that Courtney, the only thing in my life close to a mom, is never coming back.

Or the truth that we have to hide to stay alive.

So yah, most of the truths in life suck.

We walk around a mile before stopping to take a break. Navy chows down 6 granola bars, and I eat 9. I pack the rest into my bag, and zip it up.

We run at superhuman speed until we get to our famous flying spot, the canyon that drops over 200 meters, and ending in a river below.

Navy goes over to the edge, turns to face me, salutes, and falls over the edge. I walk over calmly, and jump after him.

Halfway down, I unfurl my 13 diameter black and brown wings, and shoot upward. In a few seconds, Navy pops up next to me, his 11 feet diameter black wings pumping up and down. He does a back flip, and we then play tag for a little bit, until I get frustrated that I keep getting tagged.

By the time we realize how late it is, it's starting to darken. We fly all the way home, because no one can see us in the dark.

When we get home, Navy folds his wings and trudges upstairs to get on his pajamas. I follow him up, and tuck him into bed.

"Stay in your bed tonight, ok?" I ask him. He nods and smiles, his eyes drooping.I kiss him on the head, and tiptoe out, trying not to wake him.

I quietly go down the stairs, and go into our cream colored living room, complete with a fireplace, couch, and our lifesavior, the TV. Back when I was 9, and School Free for 2 years, Courtney set us up on Netflix forever more, for free. Don't ask how she did it. I honestly don't know.

I collapse on the leather couch, and turn the TV on. I go into Netflix, and pick out something good. I end up picking Once Upon a Time, with the new season 4.

I've actually been waiting for this season, and now I can finally watch it. I'm about to click it when I hear a knocking at the door. I groan, OOaT will have to wait. We have a visitor.


	4. Chapter 4

I pause the TV and get up from my comfortable spot. In my socked feet, I walk to the front door.

You might be thinking, "NO DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" But, please, chill. I'm not a wimp. Besides, we live in the most remote part of Oregon. The lab people can't find us here.

I open the door to find a teenage girl, around my age. Her face was dirty, and her clothes somewhat torn. A little girl, blonde, about Navy's age, by her side.

"Um, hi, can I help you?" The girl looks at the blonde, and then the little girl looks me in the eyes. I shiver.

Do they work with the whitecoats? Do they know about our wings? Why are they here?

The teenage girl looks at me and grins.

"I'm Max. And don't worry. We're like you." What?

Then I see the wings. Brown and black, like mine. My finger points to Max, then the girl.

"You both?" The blonde nods and unfurls her white wings, like angel's wings.

"Plus us!" A boy, also blonde, older than the girl, comes from the shadows, grinning.

A tall boy follows, with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, and an African American girl with smooth black hair and brown eyes, about 10 or 11. Max points to each person as they come.

"Angel (the girl) Gazzy (the blonde boy) Iggy (the tall one) Nudge (who smiles at me, her white teeth shining) and...Where's Fang?"

"Right behind her" Someone whispers behind me. I jump and whirl around, fists at the ready. A tall, dark haired and black clothed boy stands behind me. I gulp, he looks intimidating.

"That's Fang" I nod and turn back.

"So, Flock, uh, what's your name?" I stand tall.

"Winter." Max nods.

"So, Winter, Flock, Flock, Winter."

"All of you guys have wings?" I ask. Max nods.

"And superpowers." Same as us.

"Can I see your wings?" Angel asks. I nod and back up. I unfurl my wings, and Max gasps and walks forward to examine them.

"Our wings, they're identical." She whispers. I then fold them in and usher them inside the house.

"This is a huge house for just one person." Max says. I grin.

"There's one more person, and you'll love him." They all tense up.

"A grownup?" Fang asks, and I shake my head and laugh.

"Not even close, he's like my little brother, or even my own child. His name's Navy, and he's five or so. You can see him in the morning, if you want to stay. We have more than enough room, and don't worry, I've been staying here for years. You're safe." All of their faces light up the slightest.

"Really, we can stay?" Angel asks, clutching to my arm. I nod and she squeals.

"Yah, Navy and I have a bunk bed, and we have 2 guestrooms with bunkbeds. Also, there's a room with one bed, so we have just enough room. Nudge and Angel can sleep in one bunk bed, Gazzy and Iggy an sleep in another, Fang can sleep in the single bed room, and Max can sleep in my bunk. Ok?" They all nod. I tell them where to go, and we disperse.

"Come on, I gotta show you my room." Max nods, smiling, and I tug her arm down the hall until we get to my door. I go in, and usher her in. I'm not a girly girl, so you'll find not one speck of pink in my room. My walls are purple and blue, and it's decked out with a flatscreen tv, vanity, computer, bookcase, and a desk.

I sit on a zebra stripe bean bag and pat the purple one next to it. Max crashes onto it, and I grin.

"You tired?" I ask.

"Hell no." She chuckles. I flick on the tv, and scroll through my favorites.

"So, are they your family?" I ask her, and she shakes her head.

"We're not blood related, except for Gazzy and Angel, but we're like family" I nod, understanding what that's like.

"So, you guys have superpowers too? Like what?" Max turns to me.

"Well, Angel can read minds. Iggy has major directory skills, and I think that's it. You guys?"

"Well, I'm telekinecic, and Navy has super speed." I find nothing good on, and I flick the tv off.

"So, age?" I ask.

"15...or so." I cough

"Same!" Max grins.

"Cool, I've always wanted someone I could relate to."

"Winter? That's a cool name, why did you pick it?"

"Well... I didn't pick it. The person who rescued me, Courtney, observed that I loved the season winter, so that's what she named me." Max nods. I raise an eyebrow.

"How did you come up with Max?" She grins and shrugs.

"It sounded cool. And, my full name is Maximum Ride." I give a huh. That is pretty cool.

"Guess what I've noticed." I turn to her.

"What?"

"We look alike." My eyes widen, and I quickly get up and over to my vanity mirror. She joins me, and I see her point. We almost look exactly alike... our hair color. Same. Brown eyes. Same. Except for our hair length, hers to her ribs, mine to my hips and always braided, we could be stunt doubles of each other.

"Wow." I say, and she nods.

"This is so freaky." She says in awe.

"Koinkydink times 300000000000." I chuckle. We turn away and sit on our respective bean bag chairs again.

"So, how do you get your supplies? Your money?" she asks, propping one arm on the chair.

"Well, Courtney had a bank account set up, and there's a town not far from this house. So...yah. We could go shopping tomorrow if you like. No offence, but you look like a hobo." She laughs.

"Deal. Now let's get rested for tomorrow." She climbs to the top of the bunk, and I flick off the lights.

"How long are you guys planning to stay?" I ask. She shifts.

"Can we stay...forever?" I laugh.

"Deal. Night Max"

"Night Winter."


	5. Chapter 5

The morning light filters in through my curtains, causing me to wake up. I rub the sleepies out of my eyes and sit up, trying to be careful not to hit my head on the post of the top bunk.

Of course, being me, I hit my head anyway. As I rub my throbbing forehead, I hear something moving on the bunk, and then I remember the events that took place yesterday.

I keep my cool until I'm out of the room. I skip steps down the stairs and go into the kitchen. Suprisingly, Iggy and Gazzy are awake.

"Eggs?" Iggy asks me. I nod. He stands there. I raise an eyebrow to Gazzy, and he mouths to me that he's blind. I give a thumbs up.

"Yah sure." I reply. Iggy nods and gets to work. It's amazing how fast he can go, given the circumstances.

All the stuff is ready and prepared in 5 minutes, and made in 10. I take a bite, tasting the fresh basil and tomato in the creamy omlet.

"Oh wow Iggy, this is amazing. Thanks." I hear soft footsteps from the stairs, and a soft blonde haired beauty comes out, already dressed, dragging a comb in her hair. I hug Angel, and take the comb from her. I carefully untangle the golden hair, making it smooth and soft.

"Can you zip me up?" She turns around,and I zip her up. She then turns around again and smiles at me.

"You look just like Max." I chuckle.

"I've noticed." We both sit on the couch, and she snuggles up to me.

"You know, Max said that you guys want a home to stay forever. I agree. So, how would you like to stay forever?" Angel sits up, a huge smile on her angelic face.

"Really? We can stay?!" She jumps up and squeals, throwing her arms around me.

Gazzy pops his head from behind the couch.

"Did I hear the words,'stay forever?'" He asks. I nod, he grins and pumps his fist into the air. I guess they like the home already...

Fang comes down the stairs, and stretches. Angel runs up to him and tugs on his pajama pants.

"FANG! FANG! WE'RE STAYING FOREVER!" Angel screams, doing a little happy dance. I laugh at the sight, him staring at her like "what the hell?"

Max stomps down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Angel, what are you hollering about?" She asks, eyes closed.

"Guys I had the craziest dream. We found this ultra cool house, with my doppelganger, and whoa." She opens her eyes, to find a dreamy reality. She looks around to see us all laughing.

She grins,"So it wasn't a dream!" She says happily, her eyes resting on me.

As if on cue, Nudge flies down, followed by a sleepy Navy. I hug Nudge and kiss Navy on the head.

"Who all these people?" Navy says while yawning.

"This is Max, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge. They have wings too." Navy wakes up fully, bright green eyes glowing.

"They staying?" He asks. I look at Max. She smiles at him.

"Forever." he grins.

"Everyone, this is Navy, my little baby." He smiles and waves at them, and Angel marches to him.

"You are going to be my little brother." She declares. I chuckle.

"Uh, ok." He answers, and she hugs him.

Everyone in turn introduces themselves, some giving hugs, others blinking (cough Fang) and walking away.

"Is there any place we can fly or get any excersize?" Max inquires. I laugh.

"Of course! If I couldn't fly, it would be torture. There's a trail in the woods that leads to a valley. Perfect place." They all nod.

"Do you have a garden?" Angel asks, eyes glowing.

"Well, we grow our own fruits and vegetables, so yes. Why?" She grins.

"I love making strawberry shortcake." I chuckle.

"We'll make it for dessert tonight. I'll go to the store later." I snap my fingers.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We gotta get you some new clothes. Come on!" All of them are taken aback, and I remember. They've probably been in hiding. They're probably not used to being in public.

"Don't worry, everyone here is nice. No one will hurt you while I'm with you." They nod and get busy. I help Max get the kids together, and we all walk outside.

"Up and away!" Max somewhat yells, and they all launch into the air. I follow, and Navy gets up after two tries. We're not used to just jumping and flying.

"Follow me." I say, and shoot off northwest. I see the town, pretty small, not like a small town, but pretty small, if you know what I mean.

Let me explain the town of Eagle Valley. Everybody knows everybody, there are country stores, a small mall, and a little grocery store.

I touch down where the woods meets the road, and the others come behind me. I sneak out onto the sidewalk, not raising any suspicion. I walk along the sidewalk, until a boy walks up to me. I know that face, the blue eyes and reddish brown hair falling over the eyes.

"Hey Snowflake." He says, and I roll my eyes. He finds that every nickname that has to do with Winter gets on my nerves.

"Hey Jason." He looks over my shoulder to see the Flock.

"Other orphans?" I shake my head.

"Well, yes, but they're family. They've moved in." Jason nods. He looks at Max, and whistles.

"Are you guys twins?" I shrug.

"I have no idea."

"Well, tell me, when you've figured it out." Jason smirks. I grin.

"You'll be the first." He gives me a hug, and I hear Gazzy snickering behind me. I whirl around.

"Winter's got a boyfriend, Winter's got a boooyyyyfffrrriiieeennnddd." He teases. I give him a glare.

"If you say that one more time, you won't get a new pair of pants." He looks down at his tattered jeans, and shuts up. I smile.

"So, now, how about JCPenny's?"


End file.
